


La rose sans épines

by princessMimiko



Series: Familles de Sorciers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Famille Malefoy, Familles de Sorciers, James Potter mentionné, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Severus Rogue mentionné, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Traditions, famille black, mais qui tourne bien, mariage arrangé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessMimiko/pseuds/princessMimiko
Summary: Narcissa est la dernière fille à marier de la famille Black et elle sait, à la fin de la Saison des fêtes de sa seizième année que son destin a été décidé. Dès lors, une seule question l'obsède: qui est l'homme qui a été choisi pour elle ?[Hors série de ma série "Familles de Sorciers", prend cadre dans le récit mais peut être lu, compris et apprécié sans avoir lu l'histoire principale]
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Familles de Sorciers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510127
Kudos: 2





	La rose sans épines

**Author's Note:**

> Donc voilà, pour vous, un hors-série du passé dont l’héroïne est… TADAAAAM… Narcissa ! 
> 
> C’est une histoire que je gardais dans un coin de mon esprit à son sujet, j’espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Note : J’ai décidé d’un commun accord avec moi-même de ne pas respecter toutes les dates de naissances de la génération des parents, parce qu’elles ont été données bien après la publication de la plupart des romans et que je m’étais fait mes propres idées. Par exemple, je trouve plus amusant qu’Arthur Weasley et Lucius aient été de la même année (ça c’est un truc que j’ai dans la tête depuis le tome 2, lorsqu’ils se disputent comme des chiffonniers dans Fleury&Bott). Et Lucius et Narcissa n’ont jamais été à Poudlard ensemble. Par contre il a vaguement connu Bellatrix. Je préfère étaler beaucoup plus les personnages dans la ligne de temps.   
> Donc ne vous étonnez pas ! 
> 
> -L’histoire commence entre le chapitre « Héritages » et « Invasion de Malefoy au Manoir », bref, lors de la préparation du mariage de Harry et Drago -

-Un deux trois… Un deux trois… Un deux… Harry !

Le jeune homme s’écarta brusquement alors que son pied venait à nouveau d’écraser à moitié celui de sa cavalière.

-Pardon Narcissa ! Je crois que j’ai besoin d’une pause !

La sorcière poussa un soupir avant de lui accorder son souhait d’un mouvement du poignet. Trop heureux d’avoir un moment pour souffler, le brun ne se fit pas prier, se précipitant vers un rebord pour s’asseoir. Fuyant les Malefoy en général, les deux Black s’étaient retirés avec le vieux gramophone dans la serre du Manoir. En réalité plus une verrière contenant un salon pour prendre le thé l’après-midi tout en étant entouré de plantes.

Harry fit craquer son cou trop crispé avant d’observer sa future belle-mère qui s’était plongée dans la contemplation d’un arbuste orné de fleurs d’une incroyable couleur entre le violet et le rose. Se laissant glisser vers elle, il fut happé par un agréable parfum.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, faisant apparemment brusquement sortir la sorcière de ses pensées.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ces fleurs.

Elle lui sourit d’un air très doux avant de répondre :

-C’est un rosier, un « cardinal de richelieu »…

-Oh… Il est très joli en tout cas.

-Il est surtout dépositaire d’un secret, lui répondit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Harry avait l’air sincèrement étonné, fixant la plante sans voir de quoi elle parlait.

-Cela te plairait-il de le connaitre ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu peux m’en parler, oui, bien sûr !

La blonde sourit un peu plus devant sa curiosité et avec un petit soupir rêveur, replongea en pensée dans une période qui lui apparaissait désormais bien lointaine.

\\_/-\\_/-\\_/

A chaque naissance des filles Black, leur mère, Druella, planta un rosier en pot.

La plante de Bellatrix grandit pour devenir un amas d’épines qui ne donna jamais de fleurs.

Le pot contenant celle d’Andromeda se renversa un jour de grand vent et le rosier s’enracina alors dans la terre meuble du sol, poussant dés lors de façon sauvage et incontrôlable.

Probablement abusée par le comportement de ses deux premières filles, Druella offrit à sa dernière enfant un rosier de toute beauté, mais dépourvu d’épines.

« La fille sans épines » fut le surnom de Narcissa au sein de la famille et la jeune fille, actuellement, ne pouvait s’empêcher de fixer le rosier d’un air pensif, songeant que leur futur à tous les deux était lié.

Ce rosier et elle étaient pareils. Soigneusement entretenus, sages, beaux, et très strictement réduits aux limites d’un pot. 

Quel remarquable sadique avait bien pu avoir l’idée de priver ces magnifiques fleurs convoitées de leur seule et légitime défense ? La jeune fille se sentait protectrice à leurs égards, sachant que n’importe qui pouvait arracher l’un des fragiles boutons violets sans que la plante ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit…

… Comme elle d’ailleurs.

Arrosant avec attention l’arbuste, elle repensa alors à l’entretien qu’elle venait d’avoir avec sa mère. L’été touchait à sa fin, annonçant de même la fin de la Saison. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Narcissa avait été introduite dans la société et son sort avait finalement été scellé.

Sans défense elle allait être offerte à un homme qu’elle ne connaissait même pas.

« Excellente famille ! » Avait dit sa mère. « Un sorcier qui aura de l’avenir ! ». « Avec de l’expérience et de la maturité ! ». « Plutôt bel homme » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil tout à fait déplacé.

Quelle importance ? De toute façon on ne lui demandait même pas son avis ! Elle n’avait PAS de choix à faire ! Et personne d’ailleurs n’avait pris la peine de lui dévoiler le nom de son futur époux ! Non… Quelle utilité avait-elle à savoir ça ? D’ailleurs elle s’en fichait, peu importe son nom. D’ailleurs peu importe le reste ! Il pourrait être vieux, moche et avoir le charisme d’une huitre, elle devrait être devant l’autel avec lui et lui donner un héritier ! Point. Là était la seule mission de son existence.

Etre douce, belle et docile.

EXACTEMENT comme ce rosier.

Elle se redressa quand la porte de la serre s’ouvrit sur sa plus grande sœur.

Une fois n’était pas coutume, Bellatrix semblait plutôt de bonne humeur.

-Cissy ! Ma chérie !

-Bella !

Les deux femmes se jetèrent dans les bras de l’une et de l’autre et s’embrassèrent sur les joues avant de se diriger vers la petite table en verre qui se tenait non loin.

-J’ai un million de choses à te raconter ! Fit la brune avec enthousiasme.

-Moi aussi…

Son ton à elle fut plus déprimé qu’autre chose.

-Que se passe-t-il chérie ?

Narcissa lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant. L’époque où ses grandes sœurs vivaient avec elle, toujours prêtes à la conseiller et à la protéger lui manquait.

-Mon futur époux a été choisi.

Bellatrix répondit à cela par une grimace. Elle, avait dû pour sa part épouser Rodolphus Lestrange et son mariage ne semblait pas pour ainsi dire très heureux. L’homme était un peu bizarre et ses relations avec son frère cadet l’étaient encore plus. Narcissa ne voulait RIEN savoir à ce sujet et évitait à Poudlard Rabastan comme la peste.

A une époque ce dernier s’était mis en tête qu’il pourrait être son futur époux, comme si une telle idée n’avait pas été complètement sordide. Heureusement une telle chose était impossible : les Black ne gagneraient rien à marier leurs filles dans la même famille, car au final tout était une question d’alliance et d’argent. Rabastan n’avait jamais été un assez bon parti pour elle et elle n’avait pas hésité à le lui faire savoir quand il avait commencé à s’en vanter dans leur salle commune.

-J’imagine que Mère ne t’a pas donné d’information… Disons… « superflue », devina Bellatrix avec un froncement de nez.

-En effet… Je…

Plaçant une main sur sa bouche, Narcissa ferma péniblement les yeux, ravalant ses inquiétudes.

-Dis-moi Bella… Comment ça s’est passé avec ton époux… Quand tu l’as rencontré et puis… Après le mariage… ?

Une nouvelle grimace déforma les traits de la brune, avalant sa salive comme si elle avait un très mauvais gout dans la bouche.

-Les fiançailles ne sont pas difficiles. C’est la première nuit du mariage qui l’est.

-C’est donc SI désagréable ?

-Ça l’a été. Et les consignes de Mère n’étaient pas vraiment d’une grande aide. « S’allonger, se détendre et le laisser faire », qu’est-ce donc que ça ? J’étais à moitié déchiré entre l’envie d’éclater de rire et de lui lancer un doloris pour qu’il me laisse tranquille…

Voilà qui ne rassurait vraiment pas Narcissa. Oh, comme à cet instant elle enviait Andromeda qui avait fui la maison pour se marier avec l’homme qu’elle aimait !

-Mère s’inquiète que tu n’aies toujours pas d’enfant, tu sais… Lâcha-t-elle alors d’un ton incertain.

-Mère peut s’inquiéter tant qu’elle veut, j’ai bien fait comprendre à Rodolphus que je ne me laisserais pas saillir comme un animal ! Et puis je n’ai vraiment pas besoin de marmots braillant et pleurant en ce moment ! Termina Bellatrix avec un frisson de dégout.

-Pourquoi spécifiquement « en ce moment » ?

Le sourire revint aussitôt sur les lèvres de sa sœur qui se pencha sur la table, l’air de vouloir lui confier un secret.

-Le seul avantage à Rodolphus, ce sont ses contacts. En ce moment, avec la Saison, nous tournons de salons en salons, mais il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, il a commencé à me parler de cet homme que son père lui a présenté à son club…

-Il fréquente le même club que Père ?

-Oh non, pas vraiment. Le Castel est un club plus politique qu’autre chose, tandis que le Manticore que fréquentent les Lestrange réunit tout un tas d’austères individus se prétendant des chercheurs tournés sur l’étude des Arts Sombres… Enfin, apparemment. Qu’en sais-je, moi, pauvre FEMME ? Ces lieux me sont interdits d’accès !

Narcissa sourit devant l’emphase dramatique de sa sœur. Sans rien en montrer, ayant peur de la désapprobation de sa mère, elle admirait secrètement le militantisme pour la cause féminine de Bellatrix. Celle-ci avait un tel courage… Une telle force…

Si enfant Narcissa, et même Andromeda, s’étaient trouvé à se plaindre de leur sœur qui prenait toute la place, ne leur laissant que peu de possibilité de s’illustrer auprès de leurs parents, aujourd’hui Bella était un soutien inestimable dans la vie de la jeune sorcière.

-…Enfin bref, reprit la brune, ceci n’est pas le sujet. Toujours est-il que cet homme que Rodolphus a rencontré, j’ai eu l’occasion de faire moi-même sa connaissance lors du dîner intime organisé par Lord Graham. Et par Morgane, Cissy, il est tellement… Tellement charmant… Et même ce terme est trop fade pour le décrire.

Narcissa cligna des yeux, très surprise d’entendre tout d’un coup sa sœur faire les louanges d’un homme qui n’était pas leur père ou leur estimé oncle.

-Eh bien, pour que tu dises cela, il doit en effet avoir toutes les qualités que l’on attend d’un homme…

-Plus que tu ne l’imagine. C’est un véritable modèle de beauté, des traits nobles, racés, avec des manières irréprochables et une voix si intense et si suave… Quand il te parle, tu as l’impression d’être la personne la plus importante du monde… Cissy, il ne m’a pas regardé comme si je n’étais qu’une petite épouse de noble… Non, c’est comme s’il m’avait compris, s’il avait vu à quel point ce carcan m’étouffait… Et nous avons eu une discussion si délicieuse… Il est d’une intelligence et d’une finesse…

-Eh bien… Bella… Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais jurer que tu es tombée sous le charme de ce mystérieux inconnu !

-Oh non ! … Enfin… Peut-être un peu pour être honnête… Mais je ne veux pas l’embarrasser de telles broutilles, non, qu’il continue à me considérer comme un être ayant de la valeur et doté de grands pouvoirs me suffit amplement. Tout ce que je veux, c’est pouvoir l’aider. Heureusement je sais que je le reverrais bien vite. On l’annonce à la table de Lord Nott ce samedi.

-Mais qui est donc ce sorcier ? S’intrigua Narcissa en fronçant le nez. Est-ce un noble pour se faire ainsi inviter partout ? La façon dont tu en parles laisse penser que nous ne le connaissons pas alors que nous sommes parents avec toute l’aristocratie britannique !

-Il se présente sous le titre de Lord Voldemort. Je ne connais pas sa nationalité mais son accent n’a aucun défaut, ce qui me laisse penser qu’il pourrait être britannique. Ou qu’il aurait vécu un temps certain à Londres. Je dirais qu’il a presque cinquante ans même s’il fait mystère de son vrai âge, et tout ce que j’ai appris de lui lors de notre conversation, c’est qu’il a passé les trente dernières années à voyager de pays en pays pour étendre ses connaissances en magie…. Comme je l’envie…

Narcissa la fixa, interdite. Elle-même ne pouvait s’imaginer errer ici et là sans port d’attache. Si elle appréciait occasionnellement quelques séjours à la station balnéaire de Bath, Paris, la Côte d’Azur ou même Venise et Barcelone, elle avait toujours besoin de revenir là où se trouvaient ses racines.

*Comme cette plante…* Songea t’elle en elle-même en jetant un coup d’œil à son rosier.

Bellatrix, comme souvent, semblait avoir oublié les soucis de sa sœur, et continua ses descriptions de la vie qu’elle avait depuis qu’elle était mariée, revenant continuellement sur ses propres commentaires approuvés par son mystérieux Lord.

Souvent Narcissa s’était demandée ce que pouvait donner sa grande sœur si indépendante en état d’amour… Maintenant elle regrettait un peu.

Finalement, même en grandissant les choses n’avaient pas changées : Bellatrix prenait toujours autant de place.

\\_/-\\_/-\\_/

De toute façon, ce n’était vraiment pas comme si Narcissa pouvait faire quoi que ce soit au sujet de son mariage prochain, c’est pourquoi elle aborda sa sixième année à Poudlard, forte de cette nouvelle donnée et de la résolution d’arriver à faire cracher à quelqu’un le nom de son promis.

Ce n’était pas comme si avec tout ce ramassis de fils et filles d’aristocrates et de petits bourgeois fouineurs, elle ne trouverait pas quelqu’un détenant cette précieuse donnée.

Saluant encore plus froidement Rabastan qu’à son habitude en entrant dans la salle commune, elle passa ostensiblement ses doigts fins sur son badge de préfète, elle l’était depuis l’année dernière, regardant avec la hauteur d’une reine des glaces la fournée de petits nouveaux, puis toute sa Cour.

Elle était une Black, et cette distinction faisait d’elle la personnalité la plus influente du château. Logiquement, cela aurait dû être ses cousins Sirius et Régulus, de la branche principale, mais le premier s’était acoquiné avec les gryffondors et était en voie d’être déshérité et le deuxième était encore trop jeune pour pouvoir lui ravir la couronne. Les autres familles étaient toutes à un rang inferieur et ce n’était pas en lui donnant du « Belle-sœur » que Lestrange gagnerait du jalon !

Déjà, sa horde d’admiratrice se pressait autour d’elle, s’enquérant de ses vacances, même si elles devaient toutes mourir d’impatience de poser la seule question qui comptait. Une question qu’il était cependant indélicat d’étaler sur la place du marché. Ainsi cela attendrait l’intimité du dortoir des filles.

Et cette question était : Le sort de Narcissa avait-il été scellé ? 

-Pour épouser une Black, il fait certainement parti des Vingt-huit sacrés. Ca réduit les possibilités, affirma Cassandra Rowle une fois qu’elles furent toute installée sur son lit, essayant des vernis magiques pour leurs ongles.

-Oh oui, et on peut en éliminer certains, ricana d’un air mauvais Lydie Bower.

-Oui, ceux qui sont aussi pauvres que des moldus, approuva Narcissa en roulant des yeux. Je sais qu’il y a des Weasley dans mon arbre généalogique, mais maintenant ils ne sont tout simplement pas fréquentables.

-En plus, le seul fils s’est marié récemment si je me trompe pas.

-Oui, et je crois avoir entendu dire qu’il a hérité du plus minable bureau du Ministère. Si ce n’est pas une honte…

-Ca n’en reste pas moins l’une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers originaire d’Angle…

Cassandra oublia de finir sa phrase lorsque les yeux de Narcissa se firent aussi tranchants que des poignards. Elle savait pourtant qu’il valait mieux éviter de dire que qui que ce soit était mieux ou plus vieux ou plus légitime que la noble famille Black et ses origines nordiques.

-Il y a une partie de l’aristocratie tout à fait convenable qui ne fait pas partie des Vingt-huit, je ne comprends pas cette réticence vis-à-vis des Nouveaux-Riches, commenta Georgia Reynolds avec sa voix lente et agaçante.

-Mouaif, moi je fais pas trop confiance à ces américains ou à tous ces autres, du continent. Déjà que je préfèrerais finir vieille fille plutôt que d’épouser un de ces activistes d’irlandais ou un sauvage d’Ecosse !

-L’Ecosse et le Canada font partis de la Couronne britannique, Cassie, lui rappela Narcissa.

-Et une partie de l’Irlande !

-Oui, et bien, ça n’en fait pas pour autant d’honnêtes anglais à mes yeux, se justifia Cassandra.

Les Rowle se gargarisaient de leur sang pur et de l’ancienneté de leur famille, d’origine viking, comme les Black, mais essayaient de faire oublier qu’ils étaient, justement, Ecossais, et que leurs terres se trouvaient sur un misérable chapelet d’îles au nord de l’Ecosse, plein de vent, de phoques et de vagues. Ils préféraient mettre en avant le fait que comme les Black avaient été les sorciers de la Cour de Guillaume le Conquérant, les Rowles avaient été ceux du roi Harald 1er de Norvège.

Mais si tout le monde connaissait le roi Guillaume, personne ne connaissait le roi Harald, ce qui n’avait finalement que peu d’impact.

-Et si c’était Frank Londubat, le préfet en chef ? Lança brusquement Lydie comme si elle venait d’avoir une révélation.

Narcissa fit une moue dégoutée en réponse. Elle trouvait Londubat peu séduisant et était à moitié persuadée qu’il perdrait rapidement ses cheveux. En plus c’était un Gryffondor et un descendant des Black par son arriere arrière grande tante.

\- Non, tenta-t-elle de se raisonner. Non pas que je ne trouve pas Long Garden à mon gout, mais je ne pense pas que mon prétendant soit encore à Poudlard. D’après ce que m’a dit ma mère, je le vois ayant déjà une place établie au Ministère.

-Oh. Ça change tout.

-Oui, mais à quel point est-il plus vieux ?

Narcissa ne laissa rien transpirer de son visage, mais c’était aussi une grosse inquiétude pour elle, même si les hommes étaient habituellement choisis avant qu’ils aient atteint leurs cinquante ans, question de fertilité, elle devait s’attendre à se retrouver face à un homme d’au moins 30 ans.

Avec toute l’expérience qui allait avec. Un frisson glacé parcourut son corps à cette idée et elle rajusta son châle autour de ses épaules.

S’il était communément accepté que les jeunes hommes expérimentent avant leurs mariages les affaires charnelles, les jeunes filles se devaient d’être aussi pures que des boutons de fleurs à peine éclos.

« Cette ‘fleur’ ne doit être cueillie que par ton futur époux. » Lui avait dit sa mère lors d’une de leur séance de jardinage mère/fille, quelques jours avant la rentrée, la prévenant contre les tentations qui pourraient survenir. Apparemment de nombreuses jeunes filles avaient fait des choses assez stupides quand elles avaient appris leurs futures fiançailles.

Et vu la façon dont Bellatrix lui avait vendu cela, Narcissa pouvait comprendre.

Elle regarda les jeunes filles qui l’entouraient : toutes arboraient un visage confiant, un brin méprisant, un brin hautain. Toutes de jeunes héritières riches qui tentaient de faire croire qu’elles contrôlaient la situation alors qu’elles n’étaient que des outils destinés à promouvoir et perpétuer leurs Familles.

Mais c’était ainsi. La Tradition. Aucune d’entre elles n’avouerait vraiment ce qu’elles ressentaient. Sur ça, et sur tout le reste. Narcissa ne pourrait jamais se confier à elles comme elle pouvait le faire avec Bellatrix. Les discussions étaient forcement faites de sujets convenus, comme un discours écrit pour elles par leur mère ou leur père, à réciter docilement tel un exercice… Et c’était finalement ce que cela était : un entrainement pour leur future vie d’épouses mondaines. Là pour faire jolie et combler les blancs des discussions à coups de « Le temps est exceptionnellement bon pour le mois, ne trouvez-vous pas ? ».

Pas étonnant que sa grande sœur se mette à vénérer le seul homme qui accepte d’entendre autre chose sortir de sa bouche que des banalités sorties tout droit de « L’art de la conversation formelle tome I à V » !

Narcissa traina ses pensées moroses durant tout le mois de Septembre, bien qu’évidemment elle n’en laissa rien paraitre. Autour d’elle les spéculations allaient de bon train, l’obligeant constamment à s’interroger sur la véracité des dires, cherchant à savoir si son interlocuteur ne faisait que supposer, ou s’il avait vraiment entendu quelque chose chez lui.

Chercher auprès des élèves avait finalement été une mauvaise idée, elle se faisait plus de mal que de bien, songea t’elle distraitement alors qu’elle conduisait pour la troisième fois depuis le début de l’année son imbécile de cousin Gryffondor et un de ses amis pouilleux au bureau de son directeur de maison.

-Ah ! Les Black ! Et Pettigrow ! Les salua le professeur Slughorn depuis un confortable fauteuil. Que me vaut cette fois-ci le plaisir de votre visite ?

Narcissa constata avec surprise qu’il n’était pas seul : son jeune cousin Regulus faisait face à son professeur sur un fauteuil. Une table dressée pour le thé entre eux.

-Quelle charmante coïncidence n’est-ce pas ? Chantonna joyeusement Slughorn. J’étais justement en train de discuter avec le jeune Mr Black. Le plus brillant de mes élèves de première année !

Sirius fit mine de vomir, arrachant un gloussement à Pettigrow et s’attirant des regards furieux de Narcissa et Regulus. La sorcière se reprit aussitôt, solennelle :

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie Professeur. Je les ais surpris en train d’ensorceler les robinets des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée pour qu’ils arrosent l’élève Rogue de quatrième année.

-Encore le jeune Rogue ? S’étonna Slughorn avant de faire un son de bouche montrant qu’il était déçu. Messieurs, il n’est pas très fair play de votre part de vous acharner sur la même personne !

Narcissa tiqua.

-Il serait même PREFERABLE qu’ils ne s’acharnent sur PERSONNE du tout, vous ne pensez pas professeur ?

-Oui, bien sûr ma chère enfant. Préférable. Tout à fait le mot, répondit-il d’un ton mielleux.

-Mais Monsieur, Rogue avait VRAIMENT besoin d’un shampooing, lança son cousin Sirius avec impertinence. On voulait juste l’aider !

Elle retint un soupir, peu gracieux pour une dame, et de passer une main sur son visage de désespoir. Ce garçon était vraiment la honte de leur famille ! Et dire qu’il en était l’héritier !

Regulus détourna pour sa part le regard, les sourcils froncés d’un air soucieux comme s’il contemplait les mystères de l’univers au fond de sa tasse de thé. Narcissa se sentit aussitôt peinée pour lui. Elle aimait bien ce petit cousin calme et composé, doté cependant d’un esprit vif qu’il ne montrait qu’à ses proches. Elle savait à quel point le comportement de Sirius lui causait des tords, encore plus qu’à leur famille.

D’aucuns seraient heureux de voir leur grand-frère déshérité pour pouvoir devenir Héritier en titre, mais Regulus n’avait jamais convoité ce poids. Tous disaient qu’il ferait un meilleur futur chef de famille que Sirius, mais il ne le pensait pas. Et Narcissa comprenait, parce que tous deux étaient les petits derniers de leur fratrie.

Ils étaient nés pour être protégés et chéris. Et Régulus ADORAIT son grand frère. Enfant, il copiait tout ce qu’il faisait et le suivait comme un poussin, les yeux plein d’étoiles. Puis un jour Sirius l’avait écarté comme le reste de sa famille, et il n’était plus question que de James Potter.

Régulus détestait ce gryffondor, plus que n’importe qui, avec plus de force que qui que ce soit : Ce garçon stupide aux lunettes ringardes et aux cheveux mal coiffés lui avait volé son frère. Son UNIQUE et MERVEILLEUX frère. Mais il le cachait, parce que c’était un garçon intelligent et qu’il ne voulait pas se retrouver à être noyé dans les WC par les amis de son frère.

Toute à ses pensées sur ses cousins, Narcissa écouta à peine le sermon intolérablement conciliant de sa tête de Maison. Cet homme était malheureusement ce que l’on faisait de moins brillant à Serpentard : sang-pur mais doté d’une mollesse de caractère qui l’avait empêché de s’élever au-dessus d’une condition de professeur alors que sa famille contenait plusieurs éléments haut-placé au Ministère.

Et il était d’une sévérité miséricordieuse avec toute personne possédant un nom ayant une once d’influence, comme malheureusement Black et Pettigrow. Le peu de sens de la justice que possédait Narcissa eut une pensée amicale pour le pauvre Rogue qui ne possédait aucune protection de ce type et qui serait probablement voué à se faire martyriser toute sa scolarité sans que l’homme censé le protéger ne lève le moindre petit doigt pour lui.

Cela devait être vraiment dur de vivre sans être soutenu par le poids et la fortune de sa famille. D’un autre côté, ces filles-là, on ne les fiançait pas à de sombres et riches inconnus. 

-Ne te réjouis pas de t’en sortir aussi facilement, fit Narcissa à Sirius qui était congédié du bureau avec juste quelques points en moins. J’en parlerais à ma tante dans ma prochaine lettre.

Le garçon haussa des sourcils, se montrant tout sauf impressionné :

-Je n’en attends pas moins de Cissy-la-rapporteuse !

Pettigrow gloussa, à moitié caché derrière son ami car Narcissa semblait quand même l’impressionner un peu. Celle-ci se retint de montrer son mécontentement, détestant que les membres de sa famille utilisent à Poudlard les sobriquets de leur enfance.

Et effectivement fut une époque, vers ses six ans, où elle était devenue une délatrice professionnelle, pour le grand malheur de ses sœurs et de ses cousins. Vers huit ans cependant elle avait fini par réaliser qu’il valait mieux marchander ses connaissances plutôt que de les offrir gratuitement à qui de droit. Et là alors elle avait fait carrière dans le chantage.

C’était beaucoup plus amusant.

Cependant, ni l’un ni l’autre n’atteignaient désormais Sirius. Pas plus que les menaces de Tante Walburga. Il était devenu comme sa chère Andromeda : une plante sauvage qui pousse sans contrôle.

Observant les deux gryffondors s’éloigner bruyamment en courant, elle ne put s’empêcher de s’inquiéter un peu pour le futur de sa famille.

-Parfois… Je me demande s’il n’a pas été ensorcelé… Fit une voix à ses côtés et Narcissa baissa les yeux vers son cousin.

Regulus garda un air lointain alors qu’il décidait apparemment de la raccompagner à la salle commune de Serpentard.

-Tante Walburga a fait venir un désenchanteur, et même un exorciste, si je me souviens bien, répondit calmement Narcissa. En vain. Ton frère n’est pas ensorcelé. Il est atteint de bêtise, c’est encore pire, et incurable apparemment…

-Mère dit qu’il a la « folie Black », répondit évasivement Regulus.

Oui, comme Bella. La malédiction de leur lignée. Narcissa préféra ne rien répondre. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’ils admettaient hors du contexte de la famille. C’était comme avouer que leurs gènes possédaient une tare.

Une tare qu’elle pourrait elle-même transmettre à ses enfants.

-Je ne comprends pas bien ce que ça signifie, continua le jeune garçon.

-Tu demanderas à ton père, répondit vivement Narcissa. Mais. Regulus. Tu ne dois pas parler de ça à Poudlard. C’est un secret de famille.

Comme s’il sentait la puissance de sa lignée le punir, il se raidit légèrement et serra ses lèvres comme pour les empêcher à nouveau de pouvoir s’ouvrir. Il hocha alors solennellement de la tête.

-Bien.

Elle allongea le pas, déterminée à chasser Sirius de son esprit.

-J’avais autre chose à te dire Cousine Cissy, fit alors Regulus en trottinant derrière elle.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le professeur Slughorn m’a dit que tout le monde s’interrogeait sur l’identité de ton futur époux…

-Merveilleux… Ne put-elle s’empêcher de murmurer avec ironie.

Alors comme ça, même les professeurs ragotaient à son sujet. Chassant son agacement elle s’empressa de lui répondre en essayant de ne pas paraitre excédée :

-Il n’y a eu aucune demande de fiançailles pour le moment. Je ne sais PAS qui c’est ! Au point où j’en suis, ça pourrait bien être le Ministre de la Magie en personne !

Et à ce stade, elle n’allait pas passer sa sixième année sans tuer des gens si un nouveau sujet de discussion ne venait pas surpasser celui de ses futures fiançailles.

-Je sais qui c’est, moi.

Elle faillit presque ne pas l’entendre alors qu’elle enrageait mentalement, mais la petite voix de son cousin la fit se retourner brusquement – et pas du tout de façon élégante- vers lui :

\- Répètes un peu ?

Il cligna des yeux comme un hibou, semblant peser les possibilités pour qu’elle l’attrape et le secoue comme un cocotier (elles étaient très lourdes du point de vue de Narcissa), puis se gratta la joue comme pour se donner contenance :

-Je sais qui c’est. J’ai entendu Père en parler à Mère. Elle disait que c’était une folie, mais Père semble penser que ce serait à notre avantage.

*Une folie ?*

-Est-ce que tu as entendu un nom de famille ? Ils ont bien dû…

-Oui, je l’ai entendu. Malefoy. Ils vont te marier à la famille Malefoy.

Narcissa sentit son cœur s’arrêter un instant alors que ce nom s’infiltrait en elle jusque dans ses os. Regulus la regardait avec une légère inquiétude, mais elle finit par reprendre sa marche, les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu en es certain Regulus ?

-Certain. J’ai une bonne ouïe et une bonne mémoire. Mais… Cousine Cissy, qu’il y a-t-il de mal avec les Malefoy ?

Naturellement, Narcissa avait déjà entendu parler de cette famille. Elle les avaient aussi sûrement vu, mais elle n’avait jamais été présentés à eux, ainsi, elle s’était gardée de les regarder plus que ne l’exigeait la bienséance. Néanmoins, si l’un des Malefoy avait été horriblement laid, elle s’en serait souvenue.

-C’est une très puissante famille. Presque aussi puissante que la nôtre. En fait, si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes des rivaux politiques depuis le 15eme siècle. Il n’y a jamais eu de Malefoy dans notre arbre généalogique.

-Donc… Ton mariage est politique, conclut Regulus.

-J’en ai bien peur.

Ses lèvres se serrèrent en une fine ligne contrariée. Pour l’argent, pour la beauté ou pour la puissance, cela lui aurait semblé naturel… Elle aurait eu un certain avantage sur son futur époux. Mais là… Il suffirait d’une mésentente entre la famille Black et la famille Malefoy pour que son statut devienne précaire. Et les mésententes étaient à peu près tout ce qui avait jalonné l’existence de ces deux familles.

Lorsqu’elle entra dans la salle commune, elle se composa un masque d’hautaine indifférence.

Mais intérieurement. Elle hurlait.

\\_/-\\_/-\\_/

A partir de là, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se renseigner discrètement sur les membres-à-marier de cette famille. Eliminant d’office les branches qui n’étaient pas britanniques, cela ne lui laissait que les deux uniques membres résidant dans le Wiltshire.

Lord Abraxas Malefoy, veuf, son épouse étant morte en couche avec son enfant, et le fils unique, Lucius Malefoy. Il y avait des arguments pour chacun d’entre eux, tout comme l’inverse. Bien évidemment, quitte à choisir, Narcissa préférerait le plus jeune, qui, malgré le fait qu’il était décrit comme un carriériste n’ayant peu de temps à consacrer à la gente féminine, n’était pas qualifié de misogyne comme c’était le cas du plus âgé.

Ce que l’on racontait de Lord Abraxas était sujet à lui faire craindre pour son avenir. Qu’il soit son futur époux ou son futur beau-père. En tant que Lord et chef de famille, il aurait exactement le même pouvoir sur elle.

On le disait impatient, brusque, même violent, admettant difficilement un autre avis que le sien. Et pire avec les femmes qu’il ne considérait qu’avec mépris.

Autant dire, tout ce dont elle n’était pas habituée puisque son père, Cygnus, était un homme à l’esprit fin et vif, sévère lorsqu’il le fallait, mais toujours à l’écoute malgré son grand respect pour les traditions. Et plus que tout, il avait adoré ses trois petites filles, toute plus jolie les unes que les autres.

Malheureusement, elle n’avait personne à qui confier ses doutes et ses peurs. Bellatrix était sur son petit nuage de contentement personnel, semblant comme à chaque fois penser que si elle était heureuse, c’était aussi le cas pour le reste de l’Univers, et Regulus était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ses appréhensions.

Pour la première fois de son existence, alors qu’elle se trouvait constamment entourée d’une foule de sorciers n’espérant que lui plaire, elle avait l’impression d’être complétement seule.

Les vacances de décembre arrivèrent finalement et avec elles, le traditionnel bal de Yule que la famille Black organisait. Elle savait ce qui l’attendrait forcement.

L’appartement particulier londonien où vivait la branche principale de la famille était trop petit pour ce genre de rassemblement, ainsi il avait toujours lieu à Black Castle, où elle vivait avec ses parents.

Sa mère, comme à son accoutumée, était extatique à l’idée d’avoir plus d’une centaine de personne chez elle. Habituellement, c’était aussi le cas de Narcissa qui se laissait volontiers entrainer dans les préparatifs, mais cette année, elle avait l’impression de trainer les pieds autant que Sirius.

Elle avait beau tenter de se raisonner, elle n’était pas tranquille. La « fille sans épines » se sentait terriblement désarmée vis-à-vis de ce qui l’attendait.

Rien ne l’avait vraiment préparé à accepter ce don d’elle-même qu’elle était censé faire. Aucune parole, aucun enseignement ne le pouvait. Se dire que c’était son devoir, sa seule utilité, ne lui était plus salvateur – au fond d’elle quelque chose résistait, quelque chose de primal et d’instinctif.

La nuit précédant le bal, elle resta une nouvelle fois allongée dans son lit, les yeux ouvert sur l’obscurité, l’esprit en ébullition.

Puis, devant le sommeil qui s’échappait, elle se leva et s’avança jusqu’à son armoire à portes-miroirs. Les rayons de la lune qui passaient aux anfractuosités des rideaux lui offrirent la vision d’une jeune fille pâle au visage éclairés par un amas d’ondulations dorées qui se déversaient librement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus lui semblaient étrangers, comme appartenant à une autre femme, une femme effrayée. Pourtant c’était elle. 

Elle qui avait l’impression de ne déjà plus s’appartenir.

D’un mouvement, elle délaça sa chemise de nuit, et celle-ci, large, tomba en un froufrou soyeux autour de ses pieds, laissant une fine silhouette spectrale dans le miroir.

Narcissa s’observa un instant, suivant des yeux les lignes de son corps qu’elle découvrait en réalité. Elle n’était pratiquement jamais nue, si ce n’était pour le bain ou sous les douches à l’école, mais même dans ces moments-là, elle n’avait pas à se regarder nue juste pour se regarder.

C’était sans doute pourquoi son reflet ressemblait encore plus à une inconnue.

Et qu’elle réalisa en écarquillant les yeux qu’elle allait donner quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait même pas. Son corps semblait au final bien plus la possession de ses parents que la sienne. C’étaient eux qui l’habillaient, c’étaient eux qui lui ordonnaient de le faire se comporter d’une façon et pas d’une autre.

Et c’étaient eux qui avaient choisis à qui il allait le vendre.

Sans qu’il lui appartienne une seconde, son corps passerait aux mains d’un autre.

Ses mains se crispèrent contre ses cuisses, puis, prise d’une résolution rebelle, elle décida qu’elle allait s’approprier son corps au moins un instant. Une nuit. Avant qu’il ne soit définitivement réservé.

Elle laissa ses doigts se poser doucement sur sa peau et les glissa sur sa chair, essayant d’apprendre son corps avant qu’un autre le fasse. D’abord tout doucement, en frôlement elle profita de la douceur de sa peau, et des légers picotements que lui apportait sa pilosité taquinée. Puis elle pouvait presser, appuyer… Et continuer à découvrir chaque zone : son ventre sensible contre lequel il semblait cependant si bon d’appuyer, le galbe de ses seins, ronds, lourds, moelleux, la pointe de ses seins, changeante, tantôt sensible, tantôt l’inverse, tantôt invisible, tantôt dressée, son cuir chevelu dont le massage délicieux semblait réveiller tous les autres points sensibles de son corps… Le mont de Vénus couvert de poils blonds réactifs…

Puis soudain, à la place de ses petites mains aux doigts délicats, elle imagina une plus large main d’homme, nerveuse et sanguine, parcourant son corps en conquérant, et la discussion avec sa grande sœur lui revint.

-… « S’allonger et le laisser faire »… Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, son corps devenant soudain aussi glacial et dur que la pierre.

Aussi facilement que l’on coupe une rose sans épines. Les pétales de sa vie, malmenée sans scrupule, tombaient au sol sans un bruit.

\\_/-\\_/-\\_/

Druella Black et deux elfes de compagnie s’activaient autour de Narcissa pour les dernières retouches à sa tenue et à sa coiffure. Plus silencieuse qu’à son habitude, la jeune fille gardait son regard porté sur l’une des moulures du mur, n’ayant même pas la moindre envie de voir le résultat de toute cette agitation.

Elle était splendide, c’était évident.

-Je sais que tu te doutes de ce qui va se passer, lança brusquement sa mère et elle cligna des yeux pour tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Sa mère était elle-même très belle avec sa robe bleue et gris perle, ses cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon entouré de myriades de fleurs qui soulevait légèrement son chapeau par l’arrière comme la mode l’exigeait.

Narcissa devait d’ailleurs avoir à peu près la même coiffure. En fait, elles devaient être assez semblables, ayant physiquement hérité d’elle.

Se rapprochant, sa mère se mit à tripoter quelque chose au niveau de son encolure, mais ses yeux étaient sur elle. Des yeux aussi bleus que les siens.

-As-tu pensé à ce que tu allais offrir en réponse ?

-Je… Commença Narcissa mais elle fut aussitôt coupée par sa mère.

-Je sais de source sûre qu’il compte t’offrir une bague.

« Assurance d’une aisance financière » traduisit Narcissa dans sa tête, avant de se sentir brusquement contrariée.

*Quelle romantisme…*

Mais c’était une réflexion déplacée puisque le romantisme n’avait strictement rien à faire dans cette affaire d’alliance et de magie. Elle devait sans doute sentir ses illusions de petites filles mourir de leur belle mort.

Avant même qu’elle ait pu répliquer, sa mère continua :

-Ton chapeau est fourni de fleurs et de fruits. Les fruits c’est très convenable, c’est…

-« Assurance d’une descendance », la coupa cette fois-ci sèchement Narcissa. Une fleur ? « Je vous offre ma beauté », une mèche de cheveux ? « Ma fidélité et loyauté éternelle », un ruban ? « Mon amour éternel »… Je connais tous les codes en rapport avec la cérémonie de fiançailles, Mère. Ne vous en faites pas.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire ennuyé et leva les mains en reddition.

-Très bien. Mais je t’en prie, ne te tourne pas en ridicule. Un fruit c’est très bien.

Narcissa se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Qui se préoccupait de son avis après tout ?

-Je comprends de mieux en mieux Bella… Lâcha-t-elle en un murmure que sa mère ne pouvait entendre.

Puis elle fut jetée dans la fosse aux lions.

Enfin, pas vraiment, elle se retrouva juste au milieu des invités, forcée de sourire gracieusement tout en se demandant à chaque personne présentée s’il s’agissait de son futur époux. Le nom des Malefoy ne fut cependant jamais prononcé et les festivités commencèrent avec sa première danse.

Etant la nièce de Lord Black, Narcissa fut bien obligé d’y participer, attaquant un lent menuet chorégraphié avec l’un de ses amis.

-Il semblerait que votre futur soupirant soit en retard, lança William Lindberry alors qu’ils échangeaient leurs places.

-Oh, c’est donc cela, répondit-elle avec tout le calme et le composé dont elle était capable.

Elle jeta un regard à sa mère qui discutait avec deux autres femmes, agitant son éventail de plume d’un air maniéré. Il était cependant impossible de savoir si cette dernière était aussi indignée qu’elle.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur la danse et son cavalier, elle s’arrangea pour rester de marbre.

Finalement, ce serait tout aussi bien qu’il soit assez en retard pour ne pas se montrer et les fiançailles seraient dès lors reportées. Cela lui convenait tout à fait et elle pouvait enfin se détendre et s’amuser.

Elle resta donc sur la piste de danse alors que des morceaux plus entrainants furent joués et enchaina de nombreux cavaliers.

Elle essaya VRAIMENT et y mit tout son cœur, mais elle n’arrivait pas à oublier que son futur fiancé se préoccupait si peu d’elle qu’il ne prenait même pas la peine d’arriver à l’heure à une fête où il était invité.

Plus les heures passaient, plus elle souriait et plus sa colère et son exaspération prenaient de l’ampleur. Finalement elle prit congé de ses amis pour se réfugier dans la serre.

Elle avait terriblement besoin d’exprimer son mécontentement dans un endroit où personne n’aurait l’idée de la trouver.

Elle se sentit immédiatement mieux en pénétrant dans la pièce plongée en partie dans l’obscurité, éclairée juste par la lumière des fenêtres alentours. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément et l’odeur capiteuse des fleurs vint l’entourer comme pour mettre un drap sur ses sentiments négatifs, les adoucissants.

Cela aurait pu marcher, mais il semblait qu’aujourd’hui tout constitue à lui rendre la vie impossible.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit que quelqu’un se trouvait déjà là et que, comble du comble, il était penché sur son rosier.

-Que… Que faites-vous là ? Je vous défends de toucher à ces fleurs !

La silhouette se redressa, une des roses entre les mains et Narcissa sentit son cœur s’arrêter un instant.

C’était un homme qui devait avoir tout juste la trentaine, grand et doté d’une silhouette altière. Ses vêtements semblaient le magnifier comme une seconde peau, très près du corps à l’exception de sa cape, et son regard perçant se révélait terriblement évocateur, apte à vous imposer ses émotions. Il y avait des choses qui passaient dans ces yeux gris et qui la laissait muette et touchée.

Un éclat, et les yeux brillèrent, puis s’assombrirent presque aussitôt pour durcir comme un métal pris dans le froid.

-Trop tard, lâcha-t-il d’un ton moqueur en jouant avec la rose.

Ses yeux semblaient maintenant lui jeter des reproches muets et furieux.

Narcissa se secoua intérieurement et elle n’eut aucun mal à piocher dans ses réserves de hargne pour cela, même si l’homme qui lui lançait un tel camouflet était un magnifique inconnu.

-Quel toupet vous pouvez avoir pour vous faufiler dans les serres des autres et leur dérober leurs biens ! Lança-t-elle en lui renvoyant avec hardiesse son regard.

Il y eut à nouveau de la lumière, puis encore plus de colère pour elle. Narcissa ne savait pas ce qu’elle avait fait à cet homme, mais il semblait vraiment lui en vouloir.

Il garda son expression amusée et dédaigneuse en faisant quelque pas pour se trouver près d’elle, ses cheveux qu’il portait long, d’une blondeur si pâle qu’ils en étaient presque blancs, coulant sensuellement devant ses épaules.

Sa proximité fit frissonner Narcissa lorsqu’il se pencha légèrement vers elle et qu’elle pût sentir son parfum.

Un parfum d’homme qui n’avait rien à prouver, très différent de tous ces mélanges dont s’arrosaient les garçons de Poudlard pour attirer les filles.

-En vérité, c’est vous qui me semblez bien hardie d’aborder ainsi un inconnu, lui répondit-il avant de rajouter avec moquerie : jeune fille.

Il la contourna alors en la laissant digérer son affront, enfin… Cela aurait pu être le cas s’il ne le faisait pas en la frôlant, lui imposant son aura magique et magnétique d’une façon très cavalière. Elle se retourna aussitôt, furieuse contre lui, et furieuse contre elle qui réagissait à ses manières tout à fait inconvenantes.

Son rang aurait imposé qu’il la traite avec bien plus de considérations !

Et elle ne pouvait pas avoir ces sentiments alors qu’elle allait être donnée à un homme !

Mais c’était comme la rose. Cet homme l’avait arrachée comme il lui arrachait ces sensations.

-Rendez-moi cette rose, lui ordonna-t-elle alors en utilisant toute son autorité.

L’homme se retourna légèrement et eut un nouveau sourire, puis avec défi, il glissa la fleur dans sa boutonnière.

-Non, je crois que je vais la garder. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, mademoiselle, j’ai un très pénible devoir qui m’attend.

Il la salua à peine avant de tourner brusquement des talons en faisant claquer sa cape.

Narcissa resta plantée à sa place, estomaquée.

-« Un très pénible devoir » ? Cracha-t-elle. Mais qu’il s’étouffe avec alors !

Encore toute bouleversée par cette rencontre inattendue et pour le moins brutale, elle ne put décider quoi faire d’autre que de rester à sa place, éberluée par ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle finit tout de même par se laisser tomber sur un banc près de son pauvre rosier mutilé, privé de sa seule fleur épanouie.

-Cet homme était un goujat… Un… Un mufle… Un… Oh… Je crois que je n’ai jamais été aussi… aussi… agacée de ma vie !

Ca et son futur époux en retard, elle n’arrivait pas à savoir ce qui était le plus mortifiant. Au moins, rien de pire ne pourrait arriver aujourd’hui.

-Narcissa ! Enfin ! Fit la voix de sa mère qui déboula brusquement dans la serre, l’air exaspérée. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je te cherche partout !

-Je… Commença Narcissa en se demandant si elle n’avait pas pensé un peu trop vite.

-Ton futur fiancé est là ! On n’attend plus que toi pour la cérémonie !

Un bruit bizarre sortit de la bouche de Narcissa alors qu’une grosse pierre tombait dans son estomac.

-Mais… Il… Il ne devait pas…. ?

-Lui et son père ont eu un empêchement qui les empêchait de se présenter avant le milieu de la soirée, mais ton père et moi étions au courant. Allez !

Druella la fit se lever et l’embarqua derrière elle sans autre forme de procès. Narcissa avait le cœur au bout des lèvres et l’affreuse envie de vomir maintenant.

Pénétrer à nouveau dans la salle de bal remplie de regards qui convergèrent vers elle n’arrangea rien à son état, mais elle ne put en fait s’en préoccuper très longtemps puisqu’elle fut plus ou moins jetée par sa mère à un endroit où elle se retrouva avec un homme imposant face à elle.

-VOUS ?!? Fit-elle alors en reconnaissant l’homme de la serre.

Bien, parce qu’en plus elle allait devoir subir le regard de ce sorcier sur elle durant toute la cérémonie ! Parfait !

-Vous ?!? Reprit alors l’homme en semblant finalement prendre une autre expression que la moquerie ou la condescendance.

En fait il semblait surpris. Puis la lumière prit possession de ses yeux pour y rester cette fois-ci. 

-Je croyais que tous les Black avaient les cheveux et les yeux foncés, déclara t’il doucement de sorte à ce qu’elle seule l’entende.

-Je suis la seule blonde de la famille, répondit Narcissa, perdue face à cette douceur et cette force qu’elle lisait désormais dans son regard malgré son expression grave.

Puis tout d’un coup, elle comprit. 

C’était lui son futur fiancé. C’était Lucius Malefoy !

Une chaleur agréable naquit alors en elle, puis presque aussitôt, l’indignation revint alors que les minutes qu’ils avaient passées dans la serre lui revenait :

-Eh… Attendez ! JE suis « le très pénible devoir » ?!?!?

Lucius sourit à nouveau d’un air amusé :

-Pardonnez-moi, c’était assez cavalier de ma part. Mais comprenez-moi, je me crois bientôt fiancé à une brune Black dont on dit les caractères exécrables et je découvre la plus belle des beautés blonde quelques instants auparavant… C’est comme si un démon cherchait à me torturer… Enfin une diablesse en l’occurrence.

Narcissa détourna légèrement les yeux, se sentant rougir. Merlin, quelle méprise… Tous deux ignoraient qui était l’autre et tous les deux s’étaient sentis attirés dans cette serre alors qu’ils se croyaient destinés à une autre personne. Elle était heureuse de découvrir que ses sentiments avaient été partagés.

Toute à ses émotions et à ceux qu’elle lisait dans les yeux de son futur époux, elle entendit à peine les annonces de Lucius et de ses témoins, puis ses vœux. Elle reprit conscience de ce qu’il se passait quand il lui présenta la rose par laquelle tout avait commencé.

Surprise, se souvenant qu’il était originellement censé lui offrir une bague, elle accepta cependant son cadeau sans tenir compte des murmures qui raisonnaient tout autour d’eux.

Chacun dans cette salle croyait stupidement que Lucius venait de lui offrir « sa beauté », alors qu’en réalité, il venait de lui rendre sa vie.

Le contrôle de sa vie.

Narcissa eut le plus grand mal à ne pas laisser ses larmes de joie couler alors qu’elle serrait la rose sans épines contre sa poitrine avec ferveur. Elle finit cependant par la glisser dans la ceinture de sa robe, puis, elle avisa la dague que portait Lucius à sa propre ceinture et sût aussitôt ce qu’elle devait faire.

-Pourriez-vous me prêter votre lame ?

Lucius haussa les sourcils mais s’exécuta, la lui présentant par la poignée et ne se montrant pas vraiment surpris lorsqu’elle s’en saisit avec adresse.

Ignorant les murmures suppliants de sa mère, elle retira les épingles qui tenaient son chapeau et son chignon et alors que le couvre-chef tombait à terre et que ses ondulations dorées se déversaient autour de son visage, elle en choisie une et la trancha.

On parla longtemps de cette cérémonie de fiançailles scandaleuse, mais ni Lucius ni Narcissa n’eurent jamais à la regretter.

\\_/-\\_/-\\_/

-Oh, bien évidemment, tout n’a pas été facile après ça. Les deux années avant notre mariage furent un supplice pour moi. Je voyais à peine Lucius et toujours accompagné d’un chaperon. Puis après le mariage il y eut Lord Abraxas, cet homme dépourvu de cœur…

-Oh pitié Maman ! Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de raconter l’écœurante histoire de ta rencontre avec Père ?!? Couina presque Drago.

Narcissa et Harry tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qu’ils n’avaient pas entendu, l’une, toute à son histoire, l’autre tout à son écoute.

Il se tenait pourtant devant eux, une expression soigneusement étudié pour avoir l’air ennuyé, un poing sur la hanche et les toisant avec hauteur.

Il donnait l’impression d’un chat agacé de ne pas être le centre de l’attention.

-Tu l’aimais beaucoup cette histoire quand tu étais petit ! Répliqua Narcissa sans s’offusquer.

Harry, lui, retourna son regard sur le rosier, remarquant enfin qu’en plus de ses magnifiques fleurs mauves odorantes, il n’y avait presque aucunes épines sur ses branches.

-C’est LE rosier ? Demanda-t-il avant que Drago puisse continuer son opération de « occupez-vous de moi ».

-En effet, c’est lui. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser chez mes parents… Il est…. Comme une partie de moi.

-Mais oui, c’est ça… Soupira Drago apparemment exaspéré par cette histoire. En attendant, il est tard, et à moins que Potter souhaite manger avec nous, il serait peut-être temps qu’il rentre chez lui !

Le brun sortit aussitôt sa montre et Narcissa reconnut avec un sourire le cadeau de fiançailles de son fils. Son futur gendre eut alors une grimace et s’empressa de regrouper ses affaires pour rentrer.

-Je t’accompagne jusqu’à la sortie ! Fit alors son fils en le suivant d’un pas presque dansant qui cachait assez mal ses véritables sentiments.

Elle entendit à peine la réplique mécontente d’Harry puisque des bras vinrent s’enrouler sous sa poitrine et qu’un corps vint se coller contre son dos. Des lèvres se posèrent sur l’espace découvert de ses épaules et elle s’appuya contre Lucius, ayant comme toujours reconnu son parfum.

-Tu nous écoutais ? Demanda Narcissa avec douceur.

-Il se trouve que, contrairement à Drago, j’aime beaucoup cette histoire, lui répondit-il en se déplaçant pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux d’argent dans les siens.

Le temps passait et elle était toujours touchée par ce qu’il véhiculait par son regard. Un regard si évocateur… Qui parfois semblait deviner ce qu’elle ne disait pas.

Appuyant sur un bouton secret dans la sculpture du banc, elle fit apparaitre un tiroir dans la plateforme qui soutenait le pot du rosier. Se levant, elle vint délicatement prendre la rose conservée par un sort et la porta à son visage pour pouvoir profiter de son parfum toujours intact. Un parfum qui était celui de cette nuit, dans la serre de Black Castle.

En réponse, Lucius sortit un gros médaillon de son col et l’ouvrit pour laisser apercevoir les cheveux d’or avant de le refermer et de l’embrasser.

Narcissa mit elle aussi à l’abri son bien avant de le rejoindre, venant caresser les traits de son visage comme pour pouvoir à nouveau les apprendre.

-Les garçons vont être occupés un moment à se disputer, lâcha t’il en jetant un coup d’œil à l’entrée qui avait été désertée avant de continuer d’une voix bien plus suave : Alors… Si tu veux… Tu peux t’allonger et me laisser faire ?

Un sourire moqueur vint ponctuer ses derniers mots.

-Oh Lucius… Susurra-t-elle avec amusement, que penserais-tu du contraire ?

Il attrapa son expression de défi et sembla s’en régaler.

-Ça me va aussi.

Il rit légèrement alors qu’il se laissait basculer contre le banc.

-Loin de moi l’idée de contrarier le caractère exécrable des filles Black !

-Oh tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de sceller leurs lèvres avec passion.

Près d’eux, le rosier sans épines continuait à veiller sur leurs secrets.

**-FIN de La rose sans épines-**


End file.
